That Should Be Me
by kuku88
Summary: "...This is so wrong, I can't go on, till you believe that that should be me," I murmured quietly, staring at my feet. "That's how I feel. I need to know, should I fight for love or disarm? It's getting harder to shield this pain in my heart." R&R!


_New story! And as you all know, I own nothing besides my own OC's, this story, and a package of Oreo cookies…_

_You can only have them if you read and review! *winks*_

_Ready? Go!_

* * *

_Everybody's laughing in my mind_

_Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy_

_Do you do what you did when you_

_Did with me_

_Does he love you the way I can_

* * *

I watched her laugh with him.

He was holding her hand, swinging it as they walked. She was smiling, her lime-green eyes shining with happiness. He was smirking at his oh-so-clever remark, before giving her a light kiss.

I couldn't stand it.

How could she have forgotten about me?

A ball rolled toward me, and I looked to the side.

A little boy looked nervous as he walked up to me. "Um, mister…? Can I have my ball back?"

I didn't reply, just picked it up. I was about to hand it back to him, but when I saw him spin her around, I crushed the ball so hard it deflated.

The kid gasped, and I looked down at the ball before realizing what I did. I was about to apologize, handing the kid his ball.

But he squeaked, "Sorry for bothering you, mister!" Then he dashed off before I could say sorry.

I sighed, looking back at the love struck couple. They were still smiling, and she was standing on the tips of her toes to kiss his forehead.

I snarled. _That should be me, not an asshole like him._

Sure, he was my friend, but since when was he good for an actual girlfriend?

I stomped away, not wanting to watch them any longer. "_Did you forget all the plans__ t__hat you made with m__e? __'__C__ause baby I didn't_," I muttered.

Looking back one last time, he had his arm around her waist and her head was lying on his chest. She was smiling, and he was stroking her hair.

I remember how silky her hair had been.

But now I didn't feel her hair anymore; why should I? I was just a friend, right? But I loved her.

And she chose him.

* * *

_That should be me_

_Holdin' your hand_

_That should be me_

_Makin' you laugh_

* * *

I remember when I held her hand and she'd laugh at my jokes.

Now he'd replaced me. I hated it.

"_That should be me__. T__his is so sad_," I grumbled, staring ahead. "Since when did this happen? _That should be me_."

* * *

_That should be me_

_That should be me_

_Feelin' your kiss_

_That should be me_

_Buyin' you gifts_

* * *

We were happy, and then he comes along.

Okay, we were an unofficial couple, but still. It was like she was mine and no one else's…_just mine_.

But then he came along, and now she's kissing him. But that should be me, kissing her like that.

It was so unfair.

I'd buy her gifts, but now he does. But I should be doing so for her.

I looked back again. He was giving her a box of chocolates.

Made me want to throw up.

That should be me, after all.

And was me.

* * *

_This is so wrong,_

_I can't go on,_

* * *

I didn't know how much further I could walk on. That should be me, after all. And I didn't think I could go on until she realized that.

Sad, I know. But it's true. I just felt that way and probably always would…_T__ill you believe that_ _t__hat should be me_.

Sighing, I sat down on the grass and stared at the kids playing soccer with a new ball, from under the shade of an apple tree. What was I supposed to do now that I was alone?

I picked at my old, worn-out sneakers, staring at the grass blowing slightly in the wind.

_When would she realize that that should be me?_

I just couldn't go on.

* * *

_Yeah,_

_You said you needed a little time_

_For my mistakes_

* * *

I'd always thought that we'd end up as a couple.

But she had said she needed some time for my mistakes, saying she didn't want to take it any further until she figured some stuff out.

Huh. Now look at what's happened.

I know, I'm pathetic.

* * *

_It's funny how you use that time_

_To have me replaced_

* * *

She replaced me. And with him.

I just didn't get it. What the hell happened to us?

"_But did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies_?" I muttered darkly. "I saw you, alright. _What you doin' to me__? __You're takin' him where we used to go_."

* * *

_Now if you're tryin' to break my heart_

_It's working 'cause you know that_

* * *

And well, she was breaking my heart. And I supposed she knew that since t_hat should be me_ _h__oldin' your hand_.

Sitting back, I looked up at the sky. Why was I such a pathetic wreck?

But she was laughing, because of him. But _t__hat should be me__ m__akin' you laugh_.

* * *

_That should be me_

_This is so sad_

* * *

I hung my head. I wasn't going to cry. No way, no how. But tears slid down my cheeks anyway.

"Hey!"

Making sure my face wasn't visible in the shade, I wiped away the stray tears. I looked up. "Yeah…?"

A girl with puffy red hair stared at me, smiling.

"Um…" I said slowly, trying to create conversation.

"It's lonely sitting here all by yourself, isn't it?" she asked, pulling a daisy out of the grass.

I looked down at my shoes. "Sorta," I replied slowly.

She placed the daisy in my hair. "Hey look; you look cute."

I flushed, pulling it out. "Hey! Cut that out," I snapped.

Instead of backing off, she pouted. "Don't treat me like that!" she cried, picking the poor daisy up. It was slightly ruined now.

"Sorry," I muttered, turning away.

"You should be," she responded.

* * *

_That should be me_

_That should be me_

* * *

Just then, _she_ passed by with _him_.

They were so busy laughing they didn't even notice me.

He kissed her as they went on, and I let out a low growl. Yet they still didn't notice us.

_That should be me__ f__eelin' your kiss_, I thought bitterly, wanting to shout those words out loud.

* * *

_That should be me_

_Buyin' you gifts_

* * *

As they passed, my companion turned to me. "Are you _jealous_?" she teased, still fiddling with the daisy.

"Shut up," I muttered, leaning back and looking up at the sky. Something about this girl made me feel…I don't know…_relaxed_. Like I could be me without having to worry about anything else.

"Well, how do you feel about it?" she inquired.

I sat up in surprise. "What…?"

She didn't look me in the eye, staring at the daisy. "How do you feel that she's with him?"

"…_This is so wrong,__I can't go on,__ t__ill you believe that__ t__hat should be me_," I murmured quietly, staring at my feet. "That's how I feel. _I need to know, should I fight for love or disarm__? __It's getting harder to shield__ t__his pain in my heart_."

"I see…" she whispered quietly, pulling gently at the daisy's stem. Then she pulled off a petal, whispering something I didn't hear.

* * *

_That should be me_

_Holdin' your hand_

_That should be me_

_Makin' you laugh_

* * *

Up ahead, he was holding her hand and making her laugh.

Strangely, they made a U-turn back. Were they trying to get on my nerves something?

Growling lowly, I ripped a few blades of grass out of the ground.

* * *

_That should be me_

_This is so sad_

* * *

I was in such a sad state.

Simply because _th__at should be me_ with her.

* * *

_That should be me_

_That should be me_

_Feelin' your kiss_

* * *

They kissed just then.

Burning with conflicting emotions, I couldn't tear my eyes away.

Then the girl beside me made my head turn around. "If it upsets you so much, don't look."

Her breath smelled like peppermint. Spicy but fun.

Sitting back, I stared at their shoes, trying not to look up.

* * *

_That should be me_

_Buyin' you gifts_

* * *

I should be the one buying her gifts, but hell. Not anymore.

The girl with me glanced at the couple. "I admit he's hot and that I went after him, but oh well. Although I can tell she meant a lot to you…still do."

I started feeling tears falling down my face again. "Dammit," I muttered. "_This is so wrong,_ _I can't go on,_ _ti__ll you believe that __th__at should be me_."

* * *

_Holding your hand_

_That should be me_

_The one making you laugh, oh baby_

_That should be me_

_(__T__hat should be me giving you flowers)_

_That should be me_

* * *

Everything just rushed in on me.

"_Shhh…_"

The girl with me hugged me comfortingly, making me feel better and yet reminding me of her, when I'd hug her like this. I just let my silent tears out.

I could see him holding her hand, remembering back when I'd do it.

She was laughing again, that ringing chime I loved to hear. The laugh I'd always wished only me could access. But that sure wasn't the case now.

He was giving her flowers, and I thought of when I gave her a couple of flowers.

"_Thanks Mitch,_" she'd said, giving me a hug.

I was happy, although I was hoping for more. But that access was denied for me and allowed for him.

When he gave her the buttercups, her favourite flowers, she kissed him. And that frenzied kiss, his arms around her waist, her hands tangled in his hair, still holding those flowers…That was a kiss I'd always dreamed of having with her.

With Buttercup.

And she was sharing it with Butch.

* * *

_Talking for hours that should be me, that should be me_

_That should be me_

_Never should've let you go_

* * *

The way they always talked for hours…

I'd do that with her. Still did, but only as a friend. And I wanted to do it like back then, when I still had a chance to make her mine.

"_I never should've let you go_," I whispered.

She murmured into my ear, "_Shhh…_" She then looked me in the eye, passing me the daisy, which now only had one petal. "_He loves me,_" she whispered, ripping the last one off.

Then we kissed, and I got the frenzied kiss I'd only thought of. My hands around her waist, and her hands in my shaggy hair.

* * *

_That should be me_

* * *

When we parted, she stared at me. "I love you, Mitch."

"I do too, Princess. I see now…after you became nice, you've turned a whole new leaf…and a pretty nice one at that, eh?" I offered a smirk.

She smiled. "Well, thanks," she giggled.

I smiled too. I'd missed making a girl laugh like that.

"_I'm never gonna let you go_," I promised in a light whisper.

She smiled. "I know…I won't either."

* * *

_Oh-oh-oh-ohh…_

* * *

_Okay, so I hoped you liked it! Not extremely long, but it took quite awhile. Please read and review!_


End file.
